


I don't wanna [Be your brother]

by TheSilverDream



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aiba and Sho are step brother, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream





	I don't wanna [Be your brother]

**Title** : I don't wanna [Be your brother]

 **Pairing** : Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari/Aiba Masaki [onesided]

 **Rating/Genre** : R-NC/AU, Angst, Romance

 **Summary** : Aiba sighed, remembering what he just did with Nino at the younger boy’s house. He felt his stomach churning uncomfortably; coming home and facing his object of affection after having sex with another men makes him feel like a cheater.

**Beta: No Beta [You’ve been warned]**

**A/N** : I read a manga called ‘Kimi wa Amai-Amai’, it’s a compilation of one shots and one of the stories are just...I love it and I can’t help but want to write sakurAiba version of it. Well, it’s not exactly the same with the manga, I made lots of changes here and there to make it fit with their character, even though it’s still a bit ooc. For those who have read and love the manga, please forgive me if this fic didn’t do the manga a justice.

 **A/N 2** : I just realize that it took me more than a year to finish this fic. It started March 29, 2013 and just finish May 24, 2014. Well, in my defense, it’s not like I’m working on this fic everyday XD

Anyway, hope you enjoy. My first one-shot after a really looong time *grins.  
~~~*~~~

 

  
_“Nino, I’m going to...,”Aiba gasped when Nino hit his sweet spot with every thrust._

_“Come, Masaki,”Nino said into the older boy’s ear, stroking Aiba’s cock in time with his every thrust. “Imagine him, pounding into you, make love to you,”_

_And Aiba lost it, he came while crying out the name of the boy he’s in love with._

 

 

Aiba sighed, remembering what he just did with Nino at the younger boy’s house. He felt his stomach churning uncomfortably; coming home and facing his object of affection after having sex with another men makes him feel like a cheater. Though his so called ‘object of affection’ wouldn’t even care if he had sex with anyone. He sighed at his own thought.

“I’m home, “He said while taking off his shoes.

“Welcome back,” Someone shouted from the kitchen. “Ma-Chan, can you help me?”

Aiba walked toward the kitchen, tossing his bag into the couch along the way. He saw his step brother, stirring something on the pan. “Sho? What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make spaghetti. Can you help with the noodle?”Sho said, stirring the sauce. “And how many times should I tell you to call me ‘Brother’? I’m older than you,”

“It’s weird to call you Nii-san while all this time I used to call you senpai,”Aiba pouted. He lifted the boiled noodle and poured it into the pan Sho was holding. “And it’s weird to call you senpai now so I settled with your name instead,”

“Don’t you think it’s weird that you suddenly lose respect toward me now that we’re brothers? At least, use ‘kun’,”Sho rolled his eyes. “You should respect me more now that we’ve become family,”

“Whatever you say,”Aiba said and took a bottle of water from the fridge. “Where are mom and dad?”

“Your aunt called and told mom that grandma Ume is sick,”Sho said, put the spaghetti into the plate. “They leave in a hurry and said that they’ll spend the night there, not sure when they’re going to be back though.”

“I hope she is ok,”Aiba said before heading back to the living room to get his bag. “I’m going to change,”

“Hurry up before the spaghetti gets cold,”Sho said, looking at Aiba’s back.

“It’s not like it’s going to make a change,”Aiba said, laughing while walking toward his room on the second floor. “Or maybe it’ll become more edible when it’s cold,”

“Brat,”Sho yelled before helps himself with the dinner he made.

Aiba still chuckling at his step brother when he opened his bedroom door but once he’s inside, he let out a sigh of relieved and sits on the floor, back pressed against the door. He never in his wildest dream thinks that the person he likes, no, love, will be his step brother. When his mom introduced his boyfriend for the first time she told him that Sakurai-san (he thought it’s just a coincidence they have the same name) has a son around his age. He was happy, thinking that he’ll finally have company.

His sister, Yui already married and lives with his husband when their parents decided to divorce. They fight a lot, so Aiba’s not surprised when they told him one day that they’re going to live separately.

But when Sakurai-san came to their house with his son, he really surprised. His son is none other than Sakurai Sho himself, his senpai by a year in school and moreover it’s the same person he had a crush on since he’s just a sophomore.

Aiba thought it will be easy as long as he can hide his feeling properly. But it’s proofed to be a difficult thing. They sleep under the same roof, they eat together on the same table and sometimes they watch TV together, sitting side by side. And the hardest part was when they accidentally met in the bathroom with Sho just wearing loose pants and naked top. Sometimes he just wants to strangle the older man for being inconsiderate, or pounce on him. But if he thinks about it, Sho didn’t know about his feeling so it’s not like he can blame Sho for his own lack of self control.

'And hear him calls my name like that just making it worst.’Aiba thought, hiding his face on his knees. ‘All I want to hear is him moaning my name when he comes inside me.’

“Masaki, are you alright?”

Aiba startled when he heard Sho’s voice from outside his door. He cleared his throat before answering. “Yeah, I’m alright,”

“Oh, ok then,”Sho said, sighing in relieved. “You taking too long so I thought something happen,”

“Sorry, I was...just texting Nino and forgot to change,”Aiba said, standing up from where he sits. “I’ll be down in a minute,”

“Ok,”

Aiba can hear Sho’s footsteps getting further before he take off his uniform and change to t-shirt and short. ‘Maybe I should ask mom and dad if I can move out of this house and rent a cheap place near school.’  
~~*~~

 

Ohno stood beside Sho who’s watching outside the window toward the basketball court. It’s a lunch break and bunch of second year were playing basketball. Ohno recognized one of them as Sho’s step brother. He’s easily to spot since he’s taller than most of them. “What are you looking at?”

“My bother,”Sho said without even looking at his friend. He smiled a little when he saw Aiba scored a 3 point shoot and jump up with his fist in the air, smile never leave his face. They can clearly see the basketball court from their class room at the 3rd floor.

“Machida said he’s a great basketball player,”Ohno said, looking at Aiba too now. “He’s the first 1st year who’s manage to become a regular member,”

“Well, he’s technically Sakurai now,”Sho said, grinning a bit. “And yeah, he’s a great player, that’s the first thing I notice about him,”

Sho remember the first time he saw Aiba. It’s exactly at the entrance ceremony. He went out to go to the toilet in the middle of the ceremony when he saw someone playing with a basket ball at the basket ball court. Judging by the uniform Sho knew that he’s a new student. Sho shook his head, there’s already a troublemaker among the new kids. But he chuckled when one of the teacher found the trouble maker and run at full speed toward the basketball court. The new kid didn’t realize and keep dribbling his basket ball before make a three point shoot, straight to the ring. Sho looked at the kid with a new light. ‘Seems like he’s not just a plain troublemaker if he can make a three point shoot effortlessly’ Sho thought. He shook his head again and continues his journey to the bathroom, leaving the amusing scene at the basketball court when the new kids face getting pale after finally noticing the teacher.

“You’ve been watching him since then,”Ohno said slowly.

Sho nodded his head.

“Not just looking right?”Ohno said again. “You’ve fallen in love,”

Sho looked at his best friend, pained expression on his face. “Yes I have, but it’s not possible isn’t it?”

Ohno said nothing, there’s nothing he can do to help the younger boy since he himself never fall in love with another man. And as far as he knows from his friendship with Sho since junior high, Sho is not gay either. ‘Maybe he’s just interested with Masaki-kun, or maybe I just didn’t realize.’Ohno shrugged his shoulder, he’s not the type to judge people by their appearance or by whom they fall in love with. In the end he just shrugged his shoulder and leave the younger boy alone.

“Sakurai-kun,”

Sho turned to see who’s calling and saw one of the student council members stood in front of the door. “Oh, Maki-chan, what is it?”

“I need your help with the proposal for school festival,”Maki said, waving the map he was holding. “Do you have time?”

“Yeah, sure,”Sho said and walked toward the new comer.  
~~*~~

 

Nino saw Aiba stopped in his track toward his class when he see his step brother stood in front of the teacher lounge which located right beside their class, smiling toward the girl beside him. He know the girl, she’s the vice president of the student council. Sometimes she came by Aiba’s house, looking for Sho to talk about school stuff, and every time Aiba saw them together, he knows the slightly older boy can’t help but notice how good they look together.

“Hey,”Nino said, patting Aiba’s shoulder. He sighed when his childhood friend looking so dejected when he saw Sakurai Sho with that girl. “Let’s go,”

Aiba looked at Nino, frowning before shaking his head. “I think I’m going to the bathroom first, I can’t stand the sweat,”

Nino looked at the taller boy. “Fine, I’ll bring you your spare change,”

“Thanks,”Aiba said and turned, walking away.

Nino walked pass the couple in front of the teacher lounge and notice how the older man looked at him. He knew that Sho saw them even thought he pretend to chat with the girl beside him. Nino saw the way the older man looked at his best friend, and pretend that he’s okay with Nino and Aiba’s supposed relationship.

 

 

_“Hey,”Sho called after closing the front door. “Can I talk to you?”_

_Nino zipped his jacket and shrugged his shoulder. “Sure,”_

_“Are you and Masaki…together?”Sho asked bluntly. He accidentally heard his brother doing it with his friend a couple of days ago._

_Nino laughed bitterly. “What do you think?”_

_“Listen, I just want to make sure that you treat him properly,”Sho said slowly. “I’m not going to forgive you if you hurt him,”_

_“What a caring big brother,” Niño said mockingly. “But it’s none of your business weather we’re in relationship or not,”_

_“Of course it’s my business you little brat,”Sho said, gritted his teeth. “He’s my brother and there’s nothing else I want except for him to be happy,”_

_“Do you think I don’t want to make him happy too?”Nino snapped, looking at Sho right in the eyes. “But no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I can never make him happy. And if you use even a tiny part of your brain and watch him, really watch him, you’ll know why,”_

_Sho starred at the younger boy, confused at his reaction._

_“Do you really think that I want it to be like this? To be a substitute for someone else? Do you know how I feel every time we fucked and he moaned someone else’s name when he came?”Nino hissed angrily. “Well, clearly you don’t, since you never fuck him.”_

_“Substitute?”Sho said, clearly not understanding what the younger man is saying._

_Nino shrugged his shoulder, sighing, he turned to walk away and muttered loud enough for Sho to hear. “You’re smart, figure it out yourself,”_

 

 

Nino said nothing and walked toward where his best friend was heading. If Sakurai Sho hasn’t figure out what he said before, then he’s not going to say anything. it’s not really his place to tell Aiba’s secret even thought he know that if he tell Sho about Aiba’s feeling then everything would be different. But Nino has been in love with Aiba since they’re in middle school, there’s no way he let Aiba go without a fight, he’s not that good of a guy after all. Everything’s fair in love and war.  
~~*~~

 

“I heard you,”

Aiba whipped his head and looked at Sho who’s leaning on his bedroom door. “What?”

“I said I heard you,”Sho said, walking inside and sit on Aiba’s bed. “I heard you with Ninomiya a month ago,”

Aiba can feel his heart beats faster and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He repeat the mantra he’s been telling to himself, that it’s not Sho’s business and that he can sleep with whoever he wants, Sho just think of him as a brother nothing more. “So?”

“I’m your brother; I just want to make sure that he treats you right,”Sho said, looking at Aiba. “I know that I’m not your brother by blood, but I want you to be happy,”

Aiba stared at Sho with disbelieve. The boy he loves, basically telling him to be happy with someone else, if that’s not a rejection then he didn’t know what that is. Telling himself that Sho doesn’t have feeling for him is different than hearing it directly from the real person, it hurt, he feels like he just want to claw his heart out to make the pain go away. He turned on his seat and pretending to do his homework. “Don’t worry about it, Nino’s been good to me and he’s making me happy, as happy as I can be,”

Sho looked at Aiba’s back, sighing when he saw it hunched. He just wanted to walk up to Aiba and hugged him and never let him go. But Aiba is not his, no matter how much he wanted it to be. He stood and walked toward the door, saying. “That’s good; I don’t want to have to kill him for hurting you,”

Aiba tried really hard to hold his tears; he doesn’t want to cry in front of Sho. He waited until Sho closed the door before letting out quiet sobs, he feels like his world just crushing down around him. He reached for his cell and dialed Nino’s cell number. Nino picks up the phone on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Can I come over to your place?”Aiba asked, sobbing quietly.

“Masaki? What’s wrong?”Nino asked, panic hearing Aiba cried on the phone. “You okay?”

“I just…just had a talk with Sho, and I…I don’t think I can be in the same house with him,”Aiba said, still sobbing. “I can’t. Nino, please…I need you,”

“Okay, do you want me to pick you up?”Nino asked, worried.

Aiba shook his head even though Nino won’t be able to see him. “No, I’ll just walk; I need to clear my head,”

“Okay,”Nino said. “Call me if you need me to pick you up,”

“Yeah, thanks,”Aiba said and hung up the phone. He shrugged on his jacket and shoved his wallet and cell phone into one of his jacket pocket and walked out his bedroom. He’s just glad that Sho’s not in the living room.  
~~*~~

 

Nino sighed when he saw Aiba sit on the swing in the park. It’s been almost an hour since Aiba called him but he hasn’t arrived yet, so he decided to just look for him. He knows Aiba’s favorite place when he’s upset and he was right. He walked toward the other boy and sit on the swing beside him.

“Our house is not that far from each other.”Nino said, looking at the ground.

Aiba sighed. “I’m sorry, suddenly I just want to be alone.”

“Should I leave?”Nino asked.

“No, it’s okay.”Aiba said, smiling sadly at his best friend. “I’m fine now.”

“What’s wrong?”Nino asked again. “You sound pretty upset on the phone, the last time I hear you cry was when we’re in kindergarten when Jun took your shiny sticker.”

“Jun was mean back then.”Aiba said, chuckling.

“Yeah.”Nino said, grinning. “But he’s not that bad now that he’s no longer think that he’s the ruler of the world.”

“He send us postcard when he went to Hawaii.”Aiba said, smiling. “It was nice of him.”

Nino just nodded his head. He doesn’t want to ask again so he just sat there and waiting for the  
other boy to collect his thought before telling him what’s wrong, it’s always like that with Aiba.

After what feels like hours, Aiba finally sighed and said. “Sho said he heard us. He knows about us.”

Nino looked at Aiba and nodded.

“He asked whether you treat me right, if you make me happy.”Aiba said, chuckling. “He basically gave me a blessing to date you if you make me happy, while all this time just the sight of him makes me happy.”

“He’s an idiot.”Nino said, his voice angry.

Aiba sniffled, tears leaking down his eyes again. “Why does he have to be my brother? It’s hard enough when he’s just our senpai but now it’s impossible because he’s my brother. Why do I have to fall in love with someone I can even have?”

Nino sighed, standing up and stood in front of Aiba. He hugged the other boy and rubbed Aiba’s back when he buried his face in Nino’s stomach, no longer holds his sobs. o can feel his shirt getting wet from Aiba’s tears. “You deserve someone better, someone who’ll fight for you. Not just stay back and do nothing.”

“Sho doesn’t even like me like that, there’s no need for him to fight over me.”Aiba said voice hoarse from crying.

“Believe me, he has all the reasons to fight.”Nino said sarcastically.

“What do you mean?”Aiba asked, lifting his face to look at his best friend. But before Nino can answer, he heard someone call his name. He looked toward the voice and his eyes widen when he saw Sho walking toward them, his face angry.

“What the hell did you do to Masaki.”Sho yelled at Nino and pushed him off of Aiba.

“You idiot, it’s not me that’s making him cry.”Nino yelled back at Sho.

“Then why is he crying?”Sho asked with a heated voice. “I told you before that I won’t hesitate to kill you if you make him cry.”

“What do you mean you told him before?”Aiba asked, mouth open. “What the hell is going on?”

Sho looked at Aiba with sad eyes. “I know you’re dating him, so I talk to him, I just want you to be happy, I just want to make sure he treats you well.”

“It’s not your business, you don’t get to go behind my back and threatened my best friend like that.”Aiba said, hysteric. “Why did you do that?”

“I’m your brother, I have every right to make sure anyone you choose can make you happy.”Sho exclaim.

“You’re not my brother and I don’t want to be your little brother.”Aiba said, sobbing. “So you don’t get to do that, why did you do that?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.”Sho snapped.

“What?”Aiba looked up at his step brother, confused.

“I love you, not love as sibling but more and since I can be the one to make you happy, I’m going to make sure that whoever it is you choose can.”Sho said, slowly. He didn’t want to tell the younger boy about his feeling like this, but he can’t take it anymore.

“I think it’s my cue to leave.”Nino said and sighed.

Both Sho and Aiba looked at Nino, finally realize that they’re not alone. They watched Nino walked away from the park before looking back at each other.

Aiba swallowed painfully and asked. “What do you mean?”

“Can we talk about this at home?”Sho asked, rubbing his face.  
~~*~~

 

The walk home was silent, neither want to say anything. They just sat on the couch facing each other when they reach their house.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”Aiba finally asked.

“Because, before I can tell you how I fell, our parents got married. I was surprised when I saw you and your mother when my father said he wants to introduce me to the woman who’s going to be my new mother.”Sho said, resigned. He looked at Aiba and asked. “Why did you cry? Nino said it wasn’t because of him.”

“The guy I love basically told me that he wants me to be happy with someone else.”Aiba said, not looking at Sho. “If that’s not rejection, then I don’t know what that is.”

“Are you talking about what I said earlier?”Sho asked.

Aiba shrugged his shoulder, not saying anything. He startled a bit when he felt two arms hugging him, he looked up and saw Sho’s face. He sniffled a bit and buries his face in Sho’s chest. He sneaked his own arms around the older boy’s middle and hugged him back.

“I’m sorry.”Sho said. “I never thought that asking you to leave Nino and be with me instead is one of the options.”

“What do we do now?”Aiba asked, still hiding his face in Sho’s chest.

Sho pulled out a bit and took Aiba’s face in his hands, tilting it up so that they looked at each other. “Will you be mine?”

“I’m always yours.”Aiba said, smiling a bit.

Sho grinned and leaned down to kiss Aiba on the lips. The kiss was gentle at first but then it turns messy when their tongues involved. Sho pulled away and one look at Aiba’s kiss swollen lips makes him grunt and dive back to kiss Aiba and sucked his bottom lip. “You’re mine and I’m not going to let another man touch you ever again.”

Aiba moaned at Sho’s words. And the sex that follows was so much better than when he is with anyone else. He never knew before that having sex with someone he loves going to feel that good. He didn’t know what will happen in the future. But now that he has Sho, he was sure that whatever that comes their way, they’ll be able to overcome it, together.  
~~*~~


End file.
